Twins of Trouble
by LauraRaptor
Summary: Meowlody and Purrsephone have always been happy just having fun and seeing where their curiosity gets them. Their misbehaviour has caught up to them and it's time for them to lead their own way.
1. Chapter 1

The morning dawned on the students of Monster High, but two kitties were not quite ready to face the morning light. Meowlody lazily ran a brush through her long white hair while Purrsephone took her time getting her fur cleaned.

"Girls!" a thunderous voice called from downstairs. "You are going to be late!"

Meowlody sighed and rolled off the top bunk of the girls' beds. "You think it would be the end of the world if we missed the first day of school?"

"No," said Purrsephone as she followed her sister down the stairs. "But you know that mother is finicky if we're not purrfectly on time."

"Good morning, sweethearts!" the twins' foster mother said, pulling them into her bulky green chest for a morning hug. "I made you your favourite, Tuna-O's and a saucer of milk." Despite not being a werecat herself, Meowlody and Purrsephone's foster mother did her best to give them everything that would be considered normal in a werecat family.

As their foster mother sat down with her own breakfast of slugs and worms in a bowl of mead, a troll breakfast favourite, the girls lapped up their breakfast and once they were done they each planted a kiss on their foster mother's cheek.

"Have a good day girls," their mother said with a warm smile. "But try to stay away from that Toralei, she is such a bad influence!"

"We will," the twins replied in singing unity while hiding their crossed fingers behind their backs.

They only had a ten minute walk to school, but Purrsephone barely made it out the door before she was tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Stop that," Meowlody hissed.

"It keeps riding up!" Purrsephone whined at her sister.

"No it doesn't. Mine's not." Both girls were wearing the same Calvin Klein miniskirt, Meowlody in light pink, Purrsephone in light purple. They both had paired it with a plain white tank top that flattered their striped fur, and Meowlody topped it off a deep mauve blazer from Precis Petite while Purrsephone instead chose a deep purple pashmina scarf. It was the first day back from summer break and they had to look purrfect.

"At least the boots are comfy," Purrsephone purred.

"Yes, and make sure mother doesn't find out we are the ones that put them on her credit card. See by Chloe may be their alternative line," Meowlody said as she admired the soft purple suede boots. "But I doubt mother would understand that these boots were a steal!"

The werecats arrived at school to find themselves very fashionably late. Classes had already begun, but they had received their class schedules a week earlier and easily found their way to their first class, mad science. They found Toralei lounging in the back row of seats and went to join her. Half way back they passed Clawdeen Wolf, the smelly hound who had been nothing but bad news when they first started at Monster High.

"Hey," Clawdeen whispered as they passed. "Nice boots, skin a cat for them?" Clawdeen howled at her joke while Meowlody hissed and readied to pounce.

"She's not worth it," Purrsephone said as she held her sister back. "Not worth a single scratch." Pulling her twin away, the werecats found their seat under the watchful glare of Mr. Hackington. There were definitely not having the white cat luck they'd been hoping for so far, and Mr. Hackington's introductory lecture had all the makings of a very necessary catnap.

They day didn't improve much with lunch. By time they reached the front of the line the lunch lady was completely out of fish tacos! Purrsephone was about to settle for some kelp salad when Toralei hissed, "she's got to be hiding some in the back," in her ear. Meowlody's ears perked right up at the thought of there being an alternative to kelp and put down her tray.

"What are you suggesting?" Meowlody asked even though she already new the answer.

"There might not be any out here, but you know the lunch lady has it out for us after that time I happened to 'find' the extra milk fridge." Toralei said as she pulled the twins out of the line. "I say we go back there and check."

"Are you sure?" Purrsephone asked, but Meowlody looked excited about going snooping. It was officially too late to protest, so she followed along. It was more entertaining than kelp salad anyway.

The twins followed Toralei into Mr. Ogrethor's supply room. Upon previous school fridge raids Toralei had discovered that behind the mops was a small vent that led directly to the kitchen of the cafeteria.

"Give me a boost," Toralei hissed at her partners in crime. Meowlody and Purrsephone each put their hands out for Toralei to step on to and pushed her up into the vent. Meowlody followed after her and Purrsephone managed to claw up the wall just enough to get into the vent.

Moving as quietly as a whisper they made their way through the vent until Toralei signalled them to stop. Her ears twitched back and forth on her head, listening for any sounds or hints that they had been detected. After a moment she gave the all clear sign and one by one the three werecats dropped silently into the kitchen.

"Well, well," a voice like gravel said from behind them and the three cats stopped dead in their boots. "Didn't believe me about the fish tacos, did you?" No other creature had such a deep, dreadful voice as the lunch lady and it sent chills down their spines. "Good thing Headmistress Bloodgood is on her way here! She'll teach you that curiosity killed the cat!"

"I will do no such thing," Bloodgood's dignified voice commanded as she entered the kitchen. "Girls," she snapped with her free hand. "My office, now." The three cats followed in a row behind Bloodgood on a walk of shame through the cafeteria.

"Oh did the little kitties get caught with their paws in the cookie jar?" Cleo De Nile cat called after them with a high pitched laugh. "Be good little kittens and find some yarn next time." Cleo and Clawdeen shared a laugh while their friends giggled around them.

"We should have never let them on the fearleading squad," Meowlody hissed under her breath. "Cleo thinks she's the cat's meow, but she's worse than anything the cat dragged in." Toralei and Purrsephone shared a solemn nod, too busy wondering what punishment Bloodgood would come up with this time.

"Toralei first," Bloodgood said leading the twin's orange leader into her office. "You two next." Bloodgood slammed the door behind her.

"Man," Purrsephone hissed. "First day and we're at Bloodgood's office. That's gotta be a record."

"I wish she would just punish us," Meowlody whined as she leaned back in her chair. "Instead she gets all purrsonel and wants to talk it out. It's worse than if she put us in the catacombs!"

Purrsephone shrugged. "At least she cares, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have mother." Suddenly Purrsephone remembered what their mother had said as they left for school. "Oh no, what's mother going to say?"

"We won't tell her," Meowlody purred. "Bloodgood never calls home. It's fine. We'll just promise to do better and that will be that."

Bloodgood's door swung open and a depressed looking Toralei came out. Purrsephone went to comfort her but Bloodgood was tapping her foot and that meant "come here. Now."

Closing the door behind them, the Headmistress removed her head and placed it on the desk while the girls found their seats.

"Sent to my office on the first day," she clucked. "That may be a record." Purrsephone looked over at her twin who looked almost pleased with this accomplishment. "That is not a compliment," Bloodgood snapped. "All last year you two followed Toralei in every scheme, every plot. I understand as the only three werecats at Monster High you want to stick together, but I am starting to see it's not in your best interest. I think it may be in all three of your best interests if you spent some time apart."

"What?" Meowlody and Purrsephone cried out in unison.

"You can't do this!" Meowlody cried.

"That's not fair," Purrsephone whined.

"It may seem cruel," Bloodgood said as she put her head back on. "But I think you'll thank me for it. You two need to learn that you don't need to do everything Toralei tells you, and I've let that go on for far too long." There was to be no arguing. Bloodgood had put her foot down and her word was final.

Both Meowlody and Purrsephone spent the rest of the day sulking through their classes. All their teachers had been told they were to keep the twins separate from Toralei. Under no circumstances could they sit together, eat together, or talk to each other at all. It was like a grey cloud was floating above the cats' heads for the rest of the afternoon.

Once they thought the day couldn't get any worse they came home to the sight of a very angry troll.

"What is this thousand dollar charge on my credit card bill?" their foster mother roared when they came in the door. Both werecats looked at each other, unsure who to speak first. "Answer me!" their mother yelled when they stood in silence, barely inside the door.

"Boots," both girls mewed in unison.

"Boots?" their foster mother screamed. "You spent a thousand dollars on a pair of boots?"

"Well," Meowlody said barely above a whisper. "Two pairs of boots. So really they were only five hundred each."

"I don't care if you bought fifty pairs of boots! I told you if you used my credit card without asking one more time you'd really be in for it! Plus I got a call at work from Headmistress Bloodgood! You two were called to her office on the first day? What were you thinking?" Their foster mother's green skin was starting to glow a deep orange from deep inside. "I am putting these cards under lock and key and you will pay me back every cent you owe! That includes the purses you bought in July!"

"How can we pay you back?" Purrsephone mewed. "We don't have any money!"

"That's why we put everything on credit," Meowlody whimpered.

"Well that's going to change," their foster mother said, her skin starting to return to it's normal colouring. "I called in a favour to Mrs. Blue. Her daughter says the Coffin Bean had two people quit to go off to college just last week. Lucky for you, since you start tomorrow after school."

"What?" the twins hissed at the same time.

"Welcome to the working world girls!" their foster mother said with a smile. "I think you'll learn a lot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Without Toralei school was boring, tiring really. Usually around fourth period Toralei would find Meowlody and Purrsephone and sneak them out of class for a catnap. Not today. Today was full of math, science, dead languages, and worst of all, Home Ick, their last class of the day.

"Meowlody, Purrsephone!" Ms. Kindergrubber grumbled as the twins entered the Home Ick room. "You know the rules for our furrier students!" Ms. Kindergrubber pointed to a series of different sized hair nets hanging along the wall of the room. Hanging their heads Meowlody and Purrsephone grabbed two of the full bodied nets and got prepared for Home Ick.

"Now I know they caught fish in nets, but I never thought you could say the same for cats!" Cleo laughed to Frankie who let out a little giggle but kept her focus on Kindergrubber. "I'm just glad Ms. Kindergrubber makes them wear those," Cleo said a little louder so the class could hear. "I don't want to lose marks because of some kitty's stray whisker! Plus, ew! So gross!" A few members of the class nodded in agreement as Meowlody and Purrsephone slunk to the back of the class.

"That Cleo," Meowlody hissed. "Who does she think she is?"

"I thought Egyptians worshipped cats," Purrsephone hissed back at her sister. "She should be kissing our paws."

"No talking!" Kindergrubber snarled at the class. How such a sweet old lady could be so scary was always shocking to the first years at Monster High, but Meowlody and Purrsephone were use to her by this point.

After what felt like the longest day in Monster High history the final bell rang out and Meowlody and Purrsephone were free to remove their full body hair nets and escape campus. Then it hit them. They weren't heading home to have a catnap, or meeting Toralei so they could mess with Cleo. They were heading to the mall, but not for any retail therapy. They had to meet Lagoona so they could start their new job. Both kitties shivered at the thought.

"We start at four, we better get moving," Purrsephone sighed.

"What's the hurry," Meowlody mumbled. "I can't hurry in these heels anyway!"

"Mom will be mad if we're late. Lagoona will tell her mom and she'll tell our mom." Purrsephone was right. Mrs. Blue had been visiting Lagoona and wasn't going back to her grotto until it started getting colder. She was a bit of a gossip and would tell the twin's foster mother right away if they were late.

"Well at least we'll look amazing!" Meowlody purred, admiring her light peach tank top. Purrsephone had the matching one in teal, and both had paired them with shiny grey jeggings and platform heels. "Mom may have found out about the boots, but thankfully she didn't find out about these citrus and ginger tanks!"

"And they go so well with our Bluelabs!" Purrsephone said, admiring her sister's outfit. They really did look fabulous, they'd put in a lot of effort for their first day at work, they wanted to be sure people saw them as cool cats rather than coffee slaves.

The twins strutted into the Coffin Bean exactly two minutes to four and were quite proud of themselves for being on time. That is, until Lagoona informed them they were expected to be in at least fifteen minutes early to get dressed for work.

"What do you mean?" Meowlody asked, crossing her arms.

"Well mates," Lagoona said as she looked them over. "First of all you need to get changed."

"But our outfits are purrfect!" Purrsephone cried.

"Perfect for the catwalk, but not work," Lagoona sighed. "Here," she said as she handed them their uniforms. "And you don't have a change of shoes, do you?" The twins shook their heads in unison. "Tomorrow wear flats. Or running shoes." Both kitties scowled at the thought of wearing ugly shoes.

"I think our shoes will be fine," Meowlody said with a little hiss.

"You'll see," Lagoona said and showed them to the back room so they could get changed.

In the cramped back room of the Coffin Bean, in between shelves stacked with cups and bags of coffee beans Meowlody and Purrsephone took stock of their new uniforms. A bland teal apron matched with a long sleeved plain black shirt. How boring!

"We can make this work," Meowlody said as she looked over the apron. "A few scratches, a couple stripes. We can make this our own." Purrsephone nodded in agreement and ducked out to grab a cup of coffee.

"Crikey!" Lagoona said when she spotted Purrsephone. "Why aren't you changed yet, mate?"

"Sorry!" Purrsephone said with a sly grin. "I just wanted a sip of coffee to get me moving faster!"

"Okay," Lagoona said with a forgiving smile. "Usually you need to pay but I'll let it slide since it's your first day."

"Thanks!" Purrsephone purred as she skipped back to the back room. "Okay," she said to Meowlody. "I'm going to use the coffee to paint stripes on my apron!"

"I'm going to scratch some zigzags in mine and add a few coffee polka dots!" Meowlody said as she dipped her tail in the coffee and started dotting across the apron. Purrsephone dipped her tail in and started painting her stripes when the door for the stock room swung open.

"Don't forget to tie your hair back, mates!" Lagoona called before she saw what the twins were up to. "What are you doing?" She screamed, catching the cats red pawwed.

"The aprons were dull," Meowlody said. "We're making them cool."

"You're ruining them!" The twins had never seen Lagoona so mad. Usually she was the chillest ghoul at Monster High, but now her blood seemed to be boiling. "You'll have to pay for those!"

"We don't have any money," Meowlody pouted. "That's why our mom made us get a job!"

"Well it's obviously coming out of your paychecks, mates," Lagoona said, still fuming. "Plus you'll need to pay for a second one you can actually wear." Lagoona grabbed two more aprons out of a box to her left and threw them to the twins. "You have two minutes. And don't forget to tie your hair back!"

Grumbling, the twins did as they were told and put on the plain black shirts and teal aprons. Looking in the mirror they didn't look too bad, but it was a pretty dull ensemble.

"What do we get to make first?" Purrsephone asked. "A chai latte?"

"An upside down macchiato?" Meowlody chimed in.

"An orange mocha frappuccino?" asked Purrsephone.

"How about mopping floors and cleaning tables?" Lagoona giggled, pointing to the mop and rags by the back of the espresso bar.

Cleaning? The twins had to clean? Meowlody and Purrsephone grumbled and grabbed their new tools and got to work. It only took a minute before Meowlody let out the first complaint.

"My fur is getting soggy with mop water!" Meowlody whimpered.

"And my hands have a cramp!" cried Purrsephone.

Lagoona sighed. "The rush will start soon, and Robecca called in sick. Something about loose lug nuts. So Meowlody you'll be on cash and Purrsephone you'll help me make drinks." Lagoona went to showing both girls how to run the very simple cash register. Every item on the menu was there and all substitutions were shown when you selected the item. All Meowlody really had to do was count cash.

Making the drinks was a little harder. Lagoona tried explaining how to make the simple mixes, but without a customer to make it for, it was hard to explain the drinks without showing them. Luckily the first customer shambled up to the cash register not long after.

"Bluuuuh," Ghoulia moaned to Meowlody. "Bluuuuh gruuuuuh."

"Um," Meowlody fidgeted. "One second please!" Meowlody dashed to get Lagoona. "I don't know what she said, let alone ordered!" Lagoona gave her an understanding smile and a pat on the back.

"Sorry, Ghoulia," Lagoona said to her zombie friend. "What can we fix for ya, mate?"

"Bluuuuh gruuuuuh," Ghoulia moaned again, this time a little slower.

"Oh! A medium grey matter frappuccino! Can do, mate!" She showed Meowlody how to ring it in to the register and then went to show Purrsephone how to make the frothy, brainy frozen drink.

Purrsephone tentatively handed the beverage over to Ghoulia and waited with bated breath, hoping her first customer would like the first drink she'd ever made. Ghoulia slurped through straw and swished the frappuccino around in her mouth very slowly. After what seemed like an eternity she gave the ghouls a big zombie thumbs up, thoroughly satisfied with her drink.

"Excellent job, mates!" Lagoona congratulated her new coworkers. "I knew you had it in ya! Now let's help the rest of this line." Looking out at the Coffin Bean's sitting area, Meowlody and Purrsephone's jaws dropped. The line had somehow exploded to a huge length, monsters overflowing the shop and out into the mall hallway! "We can do it! Just don't stop and we'll get through this line in two shakes of a shark's tail!"

Lagoona was anything but right. Meowlody and Purrsephone tried to do their best, but just couldn't keep up with the ever growing line of monsters. Lagoona was running between the cash and the espresso machine and the twins thought they got in the way more than helped. It wasn't until almost closing time that things slowed down and Lagoona finally sat down and let the twins serve customers on their own.

"Hey, can I get a steamed milk with a shot of tuna flavour?" a voice asked as Meowlody started tidying around the till.

"Sure, will that be all?" she asked without looking up.

"Yes please," the boy's voice purred. Meowlody looked up and saw the most handsome monster she'd ever seen. His blue fur looked like spun silk and his eyes glowed like orange stars. Meowlody started to mumble and could barely manage to ring up his simple order.

The loss of words was contagious, when the werecat boy moved to pick up his drink Purrsephone could barely call out his order when it was done.

"Hey mate, you a werecat too?" Lagoona said, trying to break the ice for the twins.

"Close," he said with a smile. "Werepuma, little different but generally the same idea. Name's Felix, and yourself?"

"Lagoona Blue, and these two are Meowlody and Purrsephone." Felix shook the twins paws and they were both thankful he wouldn't be able to see their blushing beneath their fur. "Haven't seen you around before," Lagoona mentioned.

"Just moved here, I start at Monster High tomorrow."

"Funny, that's where the three of us go!" Lagoona said, feigning shock.

"Well I hope to see you cool cats there," Felix said as he walked away sipping his drink.

"Thank you, Lagoona!" the twins said in unison once he was out of earshot.

"You're welcome, but we need to clean up and go home. You can gossip then." That wasn't a possibility. Meowlody and Purrsephone were too busy talking about Felix's deep purr and his orange eyes, poor Lagoona was stuck cleaning the Coffin Bean by herself. It wasn't until Gil came by to pick up Lagoona after closing that the twins stopped talking about Felix.

"You two okay walking home together?" Gil asked, always the gentlemonster.

"Yes!" they meowed in unison. They didn't wait for Gil or Lagoona to say anything more, they raced right home, determined to select the purrfect outfit for class tomorrow. They had to make sure Felix didn't think that plain black shirts and aprons were their clothing of choice! Tomorrow they were dedicating themselves to being as ferociously beautiful as possible, and not even Cleo was going to ruin it for them!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrowwwwwww, my feet are killing me!" Meowlody cried. She rubbed the soles of her paws trying to relieve some of the pain. "Why did we wear heels to work on our feet?"

"I know!" Purrsephone whined. "Why didn't Lagoona warn us?" Both kitties feet were in serious cramping territory after their four hour shift at the Coffin Bean.

"This means we need to get new shoes!" Meowlody said. Purrsephone's ears perked up at the idea of new shoes. "Flats, we need flats."

"But we barely worked off those aprons we designed," Purrsephone said, he ears falling again.

"Unless we borrow mom's credit card," Meowlody whispered.

Purrsephone thought the idea over. Taking their mother's credit card was what got them into trouble in the first place. "How about we ask mom instead," she said after a moment. Meowlody rolled her eyes but agreed that it would probably be for the best if they didn't get in trouble for a while.

"Mom," the twins called in unison as they came down the stairs. "Mom! We have a question!"

Their mother looked up from her copy of The Troll Times newspaper and eyed the girls. "Yes?" she said after a moment.

"Can we get new shoes?" The werecats said in unison.

Without answering, their foster mother went right back to her paper without answering.

"Mu-om!" Meowlody cried. "We need them!"

"For work!" Purrsephone added to her sister's whines.

"Fine," their mother said. "I will pick you up after school and we'll go to the maul before your shift and get some sensible work shoes." Their mother thought about it for a second, "and I'm very proud of your two for asking me and not just buying them." The twins beamed at their foster mother and gave her a big double hug before limping off to school in their lowest heeled ankle booties.

School wasn't as bad that day as the ones before. Without Toralei around the twins found that Cleo lost all her steam in making fun of them. In fact they hadn't even seen Toralei, which they decided was for the best, removal of temptation and all. They were surprised she was doing such a good job staying away from them.

As the twins left school for the day a friendly voice beckoned them. "Hey kitty cats."

"Hey Venus," the twins said as they walked down the stairs towards their mother's car.

"I'm doing a fund raiser for Plants for Plants after school. Word is you guys have more free time without Toralei around and I was wondering if you could help."

"Sorry," Meowlody said. "We have to work."

"Oh yeah, at the Coffin Bean. Maybe you could put up a poster for me?" Venus asked, trying to hand them both posters.

"I don't know if we're allowed," Purrsephone said. As she turned down Venus's suggestion she started to feel fuzzy and then without thinking she said, "actually, I think it's okay."

"Awesome, here!" Venus said and handed them each a poster and then trotted off.

"Why did you say yes," Meowlody hissed.

"I don't know! I felt all fuzzy and next thing I knew I was taking her poster."

"Well now we have to do it," Meowlody said. "Or at least ask Lagoona when we get to work." They didn't have time to debate, their mother was on the horn of her tiny car, telling them to hurry up.

"Mom, you don't have to come in with us," Purrsephone said as their mother got out of the car at the maul.

"No, I'm not handing over my credit card," she said as she pulled herself out of the car. "Let's go." Both kitties sulked all the way to Soulless, the new shoe store that had opened up in the maul.

"These are cute!" Meowlody purred as she held up a pair of six inch platforms.

"Flats!" Their mother said as she sat on a stool, waiting for the girls to look around.

"How about these?" Purrsephone asked as she pointed at a pair of glittery green flats.

"Oh those are so cute!" Meowlody purred.

"Let me see," their mother said as she came over. "Their $100!" she roared when she saw the price. "And there is no arch support. It's not happening, let's go!" She grabbed her foster daughters' hands and dragged them out of the shop, right passed Cleo and her sister Nefera who barely stopped short of pointing and laughing at the twins.

"Mom!" the twins cried. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Clodhoppers," she said. "Those shoes were too silly."

"Clodhoppers?" the twins yowled. "But that's for old monsters!"

"They sell sensible shoes for sensible people. You two might not be sensible, but you need sensible shoes." The girls whined all the way to the store, but went silent when they saw who was working.

"Oh hey, the cool cats from the Coffin Bean," Felix greeted them. "And who is this lovely young lady? A triplet?" Their mother giggled at Felix's flattery, but the twins were speechless.

"I'm their mother, well foster mother. They need shoes for work."

"Well follow me, kitties. We'll get you the right gear." Felix went about sizing their paws and the conversation barely went beyond awkward giggles until Purrsephone finally worked up some nerves.

"We didn't see you at school today," Purrsephone finally said as Felix slipped an incredibly ugly but very comfortable black shoe on her paw.

"Didn't go," he said as he went to find a matching pair for Meowlody. "My parents needed help unpacking and I figured what's one day. I'll be there tomorrow."

"School is very important, young man," the twins' mother cut in. "Shame on your parents for letting you skip!" The twins hissed at their mother as quietly as they could. How could she say such a thing, and just to embarrass them no doubt!

"That's what I said," Felix said with a shrug. "But they said the third day of school probably wouldn't be that important so they made me stay home. I just hope I can still try out of the casketball team!"

"So how did you get this job?" Purrsephone asked, trying to change the subject.

"My uncle Ferdinand owns it," he said. "The shoes are a little boring, but they sure are comfortable!" He showed off his own bare of boring black shoes and the twins laughed. "Okay, you lovely kitties are all set. I assume you'll be wearing them out?"

"Yes, and thank you," there mother cut in, not impressed with her daughters' lack of focus. "You two need to get to work."

"I'll stop by on my break!" Felix called after them as the twins skipped towards the Coffin Bean. Ugly shoes or not, he was such a cutie.

"Okay," their mother said, raining on their parade. "He's cute, but you're here to work. I'll be calling later to talk to Lagoona to make sure you two are working, got it?" The twins nodded, but couldn't stop smiling as they made their way behind the counter at the Coffin Bean.

"You two Sheilas look happy," Lagoona said as the twins put on their aprons. The twins just giggled and handed Lagoona Venus's posters, not even caring what she did with them. "Oh and you wore good shoes, excellent."

"Hey Lagoona!" a robotic voice called.

"Hey Robecca, glad to see you're feeling better. Meowlody, Purrsephone, you've met Robecca before, right?" The twins nodded and shook Robecca's cold hand. "Tonight you two will get some real training on pulling drinks, and Robecca can run the register." Lagoona eyed the poster as her coworkers got ready and decided to put one up. What's good for plants is usually good for the sea!

"Good," Robecca said. "I'm way better with the register than the espresso bar."

"They did a pretty good job last night, all things considered, but that Justin Biter biomovie premieres tonight and it's going to be a madhouse in here tonight!" Lagoona said with a sigh. She didn't see the appeal in that vampire boy, she was more into One Fathom, a group of five sea monsters from the English Channel, but she'd never tell Gil.

"Here they come," Robecca said, pointing at a sea of running preteen monsters running toward them.

"Prepare the frappuccinos!" Lagoona cried and Meowlody grabbed a bunch of blenders. All night they were making double chocolate bolt frappuccinos, iced entrails macchiatos, and blood and crème icies. For most of the shift it was craziness, and finally with only half an hour before close the only people left were the parents waiting for their little monsters to come out of the theatre.

"Look whose coming," Lagoona nudged Meowlody as they tidied up. Felix was walking up to the counter and noticing the twins' reactions Robecca moved away from the register and let Purrsephone take his order.

"Promised I'd come," Felix said with a wink of his almost glowing eyes. Purrsephone giggled and managed to say "what can I get for you?"

"Hmmm…" he thought about the question. "How about a steamed milk with just a dash of nutmeg."

Meowlody got right to making his order before Purrsephone even called it out. He took one sip and rubbed his tummy. "Delicious!" The twins blushed and giggled. "Have a good night," Felix said as he walked back towards Clodhoppers.

"He's cute," Robecca said.

"Isn't he?" Meowlody said with a giggle.

"Dreamy," Purrsephone purred.

"But there's only one of him, and two of you," Robecca said. "That doesn't add up."

The twins hadn't even thought about it. What were they going to do? He obviously liked them, but which one? Meowlody stared at Purrsephone and Purrsephone stared right back at her sister. Ever so slightly the fur on the back of their necks started to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning everything seemed tense. Meowlody decided to eat her breakfast early to avoid running in to Purrsephone. She feared her sister may be feeling a little jealous and it was best if she kept out of her sight.

Purrsephone on the other hand decided she was going to go for a quick jog before she had her morning bath. She didn't want to run into Meowlody in case her sister was feeling jealous or mad over what had transpired the night before.

School was no better, Purrsephone had gone to see if Draculaura had and advice in the romance department since her and Clawd's relationship seemed to be going so well. They met over lunch and Draculaura was kind and listened intently to Purrsephone's questions about love and family issues, something Draculaura knew a lot about.

Meowlody decided on a different route, going to see if she could make peace with Clawdeen, a wolf who had no shortage of sibling issues.

"Listen," Clawdeen said over lunch. "I didn't like it when Lala and my brother started dating but I got over it. That's what family does."

"But I think we like the same boy," Meowlody lamented.

"Oh that's tricky," Howleen said as she joined her sister. "I'd definitely be howling mad if Clawdeen started after the same boy I was dating."

"But neither of us is dating him," Meowlody said. "It's just a crush."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Clawd ask as he joined the group. The ever growing Wolf family was a little too much for one kitty to handle and Meowlody went to excuse herself.

"Thanks, uh, for the advice," she smiled. "I think I'm going to see if maybe another cat has some advice. Have you guys seen Toralei lately?"

The Wolf siblings eyed each other and stuttered, trying to find the correct response. "You haven't heard?" Clawdeen said finally.

"Heard what?" Meowlody asked, unsure if she wanted an answer.

"After your little stunt in the cafeteria Toralei's foster mother freaked out and pulled her out of school for the semester!" Clawdeen said. "I heard she went to Ghoul Academy Boarding School. How did you not hear that?"

Meowlody couldn't respond. The news hit her like a ton of bricks and now all she wanted was to see her twin sister. Meowlody tore out of the cafeteria to find her sister, who having just heard the same news of their best friend was now running around the school trying to find Meowlody.

"Meowlody!" Purrsephone cried when she finally found her sister.

"Purrsephone!" Meowlody cried back and hugged her twin as hard as she could. "Did you hear about Toralei too?" Purrsephone nodded and wiped away a tear. Both girls were sad to hear their best friend was gone, maybe forever, but they were even more scared of losing each other.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice purred behind them. "What are two pretty kitties doing being so sad?" The twins turned to see Felix standing in the hall, but he looked so different from when he was wearing his work clothes. He had on dark jeans and a tight fitted tee and looked extra dreamy today. Both girls struggled to compose themselves, but Felix walked over and wiped a tear from Meowlody's cheek. "I don't like to see such nice, pretty girls so sad, okay?" They nodded again and he smiled. "Hopefully I'll see you in class," he said as the bell rang and the trio had to find their way to their separate classes. Both twins vowed to themselves not to let a silly boy break up their bond, even though he was just so cute.

"Hey Purrsephone," Meowlody said during the humiliation that was Home Ick. "Felix looked pretty cute when he was out of his work clothes, eh?"

Purrsephone nodded, "Yeah, he certainly knows how to dress, but he seemed different from how he was at the Maul."

"Yeah, better!" Meowlody said. "He seemed, I dunno, cooler."

"I guess," Purrsephone said with a sigh. Meowlody was right, he did seem different. Cooler yes, but Purrsephone liked the Felix from the Coffin Bean, sweet, confident, and down to earth. School Felix seemed almost cocky. Maybe it was the clothes, maybe it was getting to know him outside of work, but there was definitely something different about him.

That night was Meowlody and Purrsephone's last training shift at the Coffin Bean before they had a couple days off and then were fit into the regular schedule. Lagoona had informed them that the entire shift, from when they arrived until they closed up, would be a test. If they passed they got an increase in pay and a better discount on food and drinks. If they failed they had one more chance to pass and if they failed twice they would be fired.

"Morning girls," Lagoona said as the twins arrived for their shift exactly fifteen minutes early and proceeded to get changed in the back room. They were on the floor with their long hair tied back and work clothes on with ten minutes to spare and took the time to clean their work stations like Lagoona had taught them.

They had lucked out that their test shift had been on a night with no new movies opening at the Maul theatre and no big sales going on at any of the stores. The shift was steady, but not overwhelming and the twins worked together to keep each other from slipping up in any way. They refused to admit it, but they enjoyed working at the Coffin Bean, and they especially loved the extra money that was coming their way now that they were employed.

Their shift was just about over and so far the night had gone by better than the twins had expected. There was not one slip up, not one moment of confusion. Every customer had left happy and Lagoona looked quite proud.

"Hey kitties," Felix said as he approached the counter. He was back to mall Felix, loose jeans, faded t-shirt, and comfortable shoes. His smile was bright and beaming when he saw the twins, not cool and sly like at the school.

"What can we get for you today?" Purrsephone asked. She much preferred this version of Felix and looking over her shoulder she saw Lagoona giving her a thumbs up and she felt a little more relaxed and knew it was okay to talk for a moment.

"The usual please," he said and held out his change for his drink. Purrsephone called his order to Meowlody and Purrsephone took the time available to talk with her crush.

"So how was work tonight?" she asked him while she counted out his change.

"A little hectic, but it's always weird when a squid monster needs shoes for eight children, each with eight legs!" he laughed and Purrsephone joined in. "How about you?"

"Good, really good actually," she told him. "And thanks for trying to cheer my sister and I up today at school," she purred in her flirtiest tone.

"At school?" he said. "I don't think I saw you two, but I did look for you." The look on Felix's face was confused, unsure what Purrsephone was talking about.

"You don't remember?" she asked. "Right after lunch. Meowlody and I were, uh," she didn't want to admit she was crying. "We were having a bad day and you came and cheered us up."

"Wasn't me," he said. "I spent lunch in the Mad Science Lab catching up on what I missed during the first few days of classes." Meowlody looked over at her sister and although she didn't mean to eavesdrop she'd heard every word. What the heck was going on?

"Oh," Felix said, knocking himself lightly on the head. "Duh, you probably ran into my brother!"

"Brother?" the twins mewed in unison.

"Yeah, I didn't mention my brother?" Felix said. "Weird, I thought I would have by now. We're twins, just like you!"


End file.
